


Hey? Hay Is for Horses

by TheLivingFacepalm



Category: Jackaby - William Ritter
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, I'm procrastinating from my wgftue fic shhhh, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLivingFacepalm/pseuds/TheLivingFacepalm
Summary: hehe...hope you enjoyed. This has been a product of not-wanting-to-work-on-my-other-fic™. In all seriousness a short little one shot was what I needed rn.
Relationships: Jenny Cavanaugh/Abigail Rook
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Hey? Hay Is for Horses

For a happy ending, life got busy. Charlie was alive, Abigail was the seer, Jenny could actually leave 926 Auger Lane, and things were starting to look up. Even if up was looking tired and stressed. 

In the chaos Jenny and Abigail hadn't had time to talk to each other as much as they used to. Instead they talked about each other.

"Do you think Abigail likes tea?" Jenny asked.

"Yes. She doesn't quite like coffee, but she liked tea as I recall," Jackaby nodded.

Jenny and Jackaby had started having tea dates every Friday night since the incident with the Dire Council. They'd even cleared out the living room, and people could walk in it without tripping now. They'd found a fireplace, too, which they used during their night-time tea dates.

"Jenny?" Jackaby looked up from his book, "Are we a thing?"

"A thing?" Jenny furrowed her brow, "Oh! A thing. Goodness no. We're friends, though."

"Oh good," Jackaby sighed, "No offense, of course, you're more of a mother figure to me."

"Is mother figure a thing or is it just father figure?" Jenny speculated.

"Don't know."

"What's your thoughts on Abigail?"

"I'd say friend figure," Jackaby offered, "Why?"

"No reason," Jenny said, "So what're you rea-"

Jackaby was quick to cut her off, "Do you like her?"

"No," Jenny said. "Maybe. Don't tell anybody. What with the whole...same sex thing."

"You're a ghost." 

"You're far more sassy now, you know."

Jackaby looked down at Douglas, who was snugly sleeping in his lap, "Well I get what you mean. You may not believe this, but Douglas and I were together before he became a duck."

"No, it checks. Even now you act like a couple," Jenny grinned, "Why'd you break up?"

"Jenny, he's a duck. I have standards. Moreover, I'm a human, he has standards," Jackaby was quick to respond.

"Ok, if a decent looking human being with little health complication isn't good enough for him, then I don't want to know what standards he has," Jenny shook her head.

Jackaby unblinkingly watched the fire, "I wish I didn't know."

"Whatever, that's all in the past," Jenny said, "Anyways, what was that book you were reading?"

Jackaby went on go rant about his reading life. Unsurprisingly, the first time he read something that wasn't remotely involving the paranormal or mythological, was of course read in his late twenties after loosing his ability to see auras, and with it, such an extreme level of interest in the paranormal. Currently, he was reading Jane Eyre, which he said he was vaguely offended by it, but didn't say much more to it.

///

"Charlie?" Abigail said, "I-I dunno if we should be together."

"Okay," Charlie shrugged, turning back to a letter he was drafting for his sister.

"You're not mad?" Abigail asked.

Charlie looked up again, "We're good friends, but I don't really find any interest in romance anyways. Like, at all. With anyone."

Abigail nodded.

"Is it the same for you?" Charlie asked, "Do you feel the same?"

"No, actually," Abigail shook her head, "I like someone else though. Romantically, I mean."

"Jackaby?" Charlie suggested.

"No."

Charlie decided against commenting any further, and again continued his letter.

///

A few weeks later on a celebratory night, they decided to go out for drinks, all of them. Of course they couldn't be out for long, Jenny could only last so long outside (and of course she also couldn't drink anyways), not to mention the fact that technically speaking, Jackaby had never had a drink before, so he was pretty drunk in moments.

A drunk Jackaby was a strange sight. He often blurted information seemingly out of nowhere on the topic of faries, and he grinned foolishly throughout, finding everything hilarious (slightly offensive, occasionally kinda cute tho).

Charlie insisted he'd deal with it, so while Jenny and Abigail went to bed (or...while Abigail went to bed and Jenny did whatever she did at night) Charlie helped Jackaby out of the kitchen (which was where he was trying to make an egg) and into the living room, because it would be a near impossible feat to get Jackaby up the staircase.

"Hey you know what we should do? Set up Jenny and Abigail," Jackaby suggested, while Charlie tried to get him to sit down.

"Hey, you know what you should do?" Charlie said.

"Hey? Hay is for horses," Jackaby giggled. "My grandmother used to love saying that."

"You should sleep."

The rest of the night was generally boring, so I'll spare you the details, but the detail that is vital, is that they ended up planning to set Jenny and Abigail up.

///

Jackaby the morning after being drunk was even worse then the night of being drunk. Somehow, he managed to be even more drunk, and nearly slipped trying to make an egg.

"Jackaby, Jackaby, you're a great guy but please don't kill yourself trying to make a hard boiled egg," Abigail said, pushing Jackaby aside.

"Sorry, I'm not feeling myself today," Jackaby shook his head.

"Nor were you last night," Jenny muttered from the kitchen table.

"Joke's on you," Jackaby stuck his tongue out, "I don't remember it."

"No, the joke is still upon you," Jenny said, flipping a page of the morning's paper.

Charlie came rushing down the stairs, but paused before proceeding and being seen by everyone. He was in that sweet spot on the staircase where nobody besides Jackaby to see or hear him, and do he winked at Jackaby, who winked back in confirmation.

Charlie continued, shouting, "Guys! Something's up with the duck pond! It's all queer!"

"Alright I'll look at it," Abigail said.

Jenny hopped up, "I will too."

All four stomped up the stairs, but Abigail and Jenny were the only to go into the duck pond.

Once Abigail and Jenny entered, Jackaby and Charlie were swift to close the door. 

"Oh no! I can't open the door!" Jackaby said flatly, "I think it's broken!" He lowered his voice and turned to Charlie, "Break the door, Charlie!"

"Why?"

"So they can't open it!"

"Are you guys trying to set us up?" Abigail asked from behind the door.

"What? No!" Jackaby laughed. He turned to Charlie, "Quick, Charlie! Plan B! Plan B!"

"We didn't come up with a Plan B," Charlie said.

"Come up with one!"

"...because we're already together," Abigail said.

"Oh," Charlie and Jackaby said in unison.

"Okay," Jackaby said, tugging on the doorknob. "Er...well now the door actually is broken, I think."

**Author's Note:**

> hehe...hope you enjoyed. This has been a product of not-wanting-to-work-on-my-other-fic™. In all seriousness a short little one shot was what I needed rn.


End file.
